Forgetting Him
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Belarus gives up on Russia need I say more? One-Shot! NON-CRAZY/NON-STALKER BELARUS Please R&R Also mentions of Spamano, Gerta, Switzerland/Liechtenstein, HK/Taiwan, and ChiVi


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or APH, I just own the story.**

**A/N: I got to thinking one day 'what would happen if Belarus stopped going after Russia and just gave up on him?' Well this is the product of when my mind starts to wander. I'm also disappointed in the fact that so many people think that Belarus is always so crazy and a stalker and that there are so few fics of these two acually being a couple. Belarus is one of my favorite APH characters. This is just a little story I decided to write in between my other stories. Don't forget to R&R! And there might be a few spelling errors I got all of the ones that could find out but there might be a few more in there.**

**And by the way there will be mentions of some of my other favorite APH couples.**

* * *

On a sunny, cold winter day in the country of Belarus a young blonde women slept soundly in her bed. She started to stir and suddenly she opened her eyes to the new day. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

"That's it...I give up. Brother will never love me and he will never see how I truly feel about him." a teardrop slowly fell from her eye. She blinked it away and slowly got up. She looked at herself in the full body mirror that was propped up against the wall. She slowly opened up her closet to reveal multiple blue dresses. She pulled out a dark navy-blue knee length dress with a white apron and a white ribbon with blue stripes on it. She went into the bathroom and showered. She washed her light blonde hair and stepped out of the shower. She dressed and exited the bathroom. She went over to her jewelry box and opened it. She pulled out a necklace with a heart locket on it. She put it on and hid it under the high collar of her dress. She placed on small heart shaped earrings and pulled out a hairband with a big white bow on it in the middle and positioned it in her hair. She also pulled out a pair of black thigh highs and slipped them on. She walked back to the full body mirror to examine her herself.

She smoothed out her skirt and turned to leave the room.

"Theres a world meeting today," she sounded sad. Usually she would look forward to these meetings but today she just didn't want to go. But she knew that it would look strange if she didn't show up for a meeting that was being held in her own country. "maybe today the meeting will end early." she knew that it was only wishful thinking.

When she arrived at the conference hall only a few of the countries were there, but that was to be expected after all it just after 8:00 in the morning. Most of them were either the asian or european countries. Among the countries that were there were Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, France, England, Latvia, Estonia, and Russia. Lithuania was the first to walk up to her and she saw Russia hide behinde one of the chairs that was in the room.

"G-good morning miss Belarus."

"Good Morning Lithuania."

Everyone in the room did a double-take. Normally she wouldn't say a word to him but just rather pushed right through him and went straight to Russia. But today she decided not to do that today.

"Umm miss Belarus would you like to sit next to me at today's meeting? I mean I would understand if you would like to go sit with your brother and all but-" he was quickly interrupted bu Belarus.

"No it will be fine sitting with you Lithuania." the two walked over to the table and sat down much to everyone's shock. They chatted like it was just them and everyone wasn't staring at them. Russia slowly came out from behind the chair. There was a small pang in his chest. He doesn't reconize the feeling and tries to ignore it. But he just ends up watching them, he watches Lithuania happily go on about random things and he watches his sister Belarus no Natalia smile and listen to him. And then it hits him Natalia has finally given up on him! A slow smile spreads across his face and the feeling disappears.

The world meeting drags on and so did the day. There was nothing really new and it was a fairly normal meeting, well at least normal by their standards. After the first day of the meeting most of the nations left but some of them stayed. Belarus got up from her seat and walked over to a group of nations that were talking. The group consisted of Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, and Russia. The second Belarus walked up to them they all turned to look at her.

"Everyone, I would like to invite all of you back to my house to have dinner with me."

"Why would you suddenly ask us to join you for dinner sister?" Ukarine looked confused. Belarus smiled but it wasn't one of those creepy ones that she usually gave people. This one was sincere and sweet.

"Because this is only one of the very few meetings that my country has held and all the other times we would've never had time to sit down and have dinner together. But now we can all sit down and eat together and we can spend some time together for once."

"Like we all totally should go."Thanks to Poland everyone soon agreed to come back to her house for dinner. Belarus made dinner with the help of Lithuania of course. They all ate happily and they were all like a family for the first time since the Soviet Union fell. After dinner they cleaned up and sat around the table and talked. Belarus had invited them all to stay because she had extra rooms and it was lonely being in the house all by herself. All but Ukraine decined the offer. Everyone soon left to go back to their hotels to get some sleep for the second day of the world meeting. Belarus showed her sister to her room and left to get her some night clothes.

"What is going on with you sister?" Ukraine mused to herself. She sat down on the plush bed to think. She was shortly intterupted when her sister walked back in. Belarus had a light blue nightgown slung over her arm.

"I don't know if it will fit you, but its one of my bigger ones."

"I think that it will be alright." Ukraine smiled and went into the bathroom to try it on. she walked out and it looked like it fitted but looked a little snug in the chest area. "Its a little tight around by chest but then again most of my clothes are." Ukraine tugged at the dress a bit to adjust it.

"If you would like maybe I could find something bigger?"

"No. No, that wont be necessary sister. But I do want to talk to you about something. Sit with me sister." Ukraine sat down on the bed and urged her sister to do the same thing. Belarus slowly sat down next her and for a while Ukraine thought about what to say while her sister just waited quitely. Finally Ukraine found the right words to use.

"Sister? Why is it that today you haven't once, umm, asked Russia to marry you? And why is it that you are suddenly nice to Lithuania? And and why is it that you do not seem to have an interest in brother anymore?" Ukraine was too busy asking questions that she didn't see the sad look in her sister's eyes. Belarus was clutching the skirt of her dress in her fists so hard that her knuckles were starting to turn white. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. She bowed her head and shut her eyes tight to keep the tears from coming, but soon tears slipped past her closed eyes and they fell on her hands. She let out a choked sob and that caught Ukraine's attention. "Bela?" she didn't answer. "Natalia? Whats wrong?" Ukraine started to panic thinking that she did something to upset her younger sister and tears welled up in her eyes. "D-did I say something wrong?" Natalia shook her head when Katyusha questioned her.

"I-its not you sister. P-please don't c-cry because of me." she managed to get out and then she launched at her sister holding her tight. Belarus cried for what felt hours but in truth was just about 30 minutes. After she had let it all out she pulled back from her sister. Katyusha brushed Natalia's bangs out of her tear soaked, red eyes and she tucked one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Natalia you need to tell me whats going on, please." Natalia shook her head not wanting to admit that she was crying because she missed Russia. Ukraine finally pieced it together, why she was nice to Lithuania, why she ignored Ivan and why she hasn't once bothered their dear brother. "Its because of Ivan isn't it?" Belarus lowers her eyes and nodded ever so slightly. "Why though? Whats going on?" At this point Belarus thought that it would be better of she just kept her mouth shut about it. She didn't want anyone to know about it. She was starting to regret ever asking them to stay because she knew that Ukraine would stay with her. "Natalia Arlovskaya! Tell me whats going on right this instant." Ukraine's voice was stern and comanding. Natalia can't remember the last time her sister used this voice at her or anyone else.

"Please Katyusha if I tell you you can't tell anybody else." Ukraine was speechless for a while before nodding, she wanted to know what was bothering her dear sister and she would do anything to help. Blearus sensed that her sister would keep her word and told her the story. "I've finally given up on brother," she paused to gauge at her sister's reaction before she continued,"I know now that brother will never see me in the way I see him. I do not wish to trouble Russia anymore."

"But I've seen you cry for the first time in maybe decades, this is really hurting you."

"I know that, but sister I don't want to keep chasing him if I know he'll reject me every single time. It hurts much more than knowing that he'll never love me." Katyusha saw the truth in her words and she accepted it.

"Very well then, I'll keep this just between us. But you must tell me everything about this you understand?" Belarus nodded slowly and the two spent the night talking until they grew tired and fell asleep. Ukraine has seen her sister cry, smile, sad, happy, and determined all in the same night. The next morning when they woke up the Belarus went back to her room to get ready for the second day of the meeting while Ukraine did the same thing in her room, when they finished they ate and both left for the conference hall together. When they entered the room everthing looked normal. All of the asian nations were in one corner talking and Taiwan was clinging onto Hong Kong's right arm(1). China was trying to get close to Vietnam but she was giving all of her attention to Thailand(2) which made China look kind of mad. On the other side of the room Italy was blabing on about pasta to a attentive Germany(3) and close by was Romano giving Germany a cold glare that he didn't even seem notice. But while he was busy with that Romano didn't see Spain ever so slowly and silently creep up on him. Spain jumped on Romano to give him a hug but just ended knocking them onto the ground with Spain on top of a bright red Romano(4). "Wha-what the hell was that for you bastard?"

"Aww Lovi~ you are so cute! You look just like a tomato~"

"Ottenere l'inferno fuori di me, bastardo!" Romano screamed turning 3 shades darker if that was possible. But Spain didn't seem to listen to him and was snuggling him like a pillow with Japan and Hungary were all over it video taping and taking pictures of it the whole time. Everyone settled down once everyone was accounted for. The meeting was pretty normal aside from the fights, the yelling, and America's outbursts they got a few things done. After the meeting most of the countries stayed to chat with each other, China this time didn't lose to Thailand about capturing Vietnam's attention, after all he had walked up the unsuspecting girl and kissed her. Afterwards he was smacked over the head with her rice paddle and given a kiss from her. Russia walked up to Blearus and Ukaine. Belarus fought back tears and Ukraine noticed but said nothing to Russia. "Hello Ukraine." he was smiling until he saw that Belarus was just staring at him he waited for her to say something but it didn't happen. So he took this as she had no interest in him. "Hello Belarus."

"Hello Russia." she kept her voice cold and emotionless. She watched as her brother and her sister talk about various things and pretty soon she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room fighting back tears.

'Brother is testing me seeing if I will crack but I wont let him.'

Soon the young nation arrived at her house, she was greetted by a maid but said nothing she just ran up to her room and slammed her door. She slid down onto the floor she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her knees and cried. After she couldn't cry anymore she took a shower, changed her clothes and went to bed. The next day at the meeting Ukraine was the first to approch her.

"Belarus you ran off last night what happened?" she adverted her eyes. Ukraine seemed to get the message, gave her a hug and walked away. Blearus knew that she HAD to learn how to forget her brother but it would be very hard to do so. She had spent so much time chasing her brother that now it was odd not doing it. Belarus sadly sat down in her seat and gently laid her chin on her arm. She hadn't gotten very much sleep last night and she was sure as hell tired. Its was only 7 in the morning and she had about 3 hours before the meeting started so she closed her eyes and buried her head in her arm. As she slowly feel asleep she could pick out voices, the most familiar voices where those of the Baltic nations, Poland's, Ukraine's, and Russia's. Its seemed like no one noticed that she was slowly falling asleep or they were ignoring her. But it was to be expected that they kept away from her after all she barely knew anyone here other than the nations that lived around her country. Soon she was too tired to think and fell asleep.

-On the other side of the room-

"Lovi~? Whats wrong?" Spain looked and poked at the twin trying to coax an answer out of him.

"Its nothing you idiota." then Romano started to mutter something under his breath before he was jumped on for the second day in a row. Curses spilled out of his mouth in italian, spainish, and english.

"Romano has a way with words." remarked Monaco.

"Hes always had, but teaching him spainsh back then seemed like a good idea to Spain. But now it doesn't look like such a good idea." Belgium add.

"I think he only uses spainish for cursing."

"No, not all of the time. But I just saw Lilli earlier I hope she doesn't hear this or Vash is going to lose it.(5)" the looked around the room for said nations and they found them. Vash had his hands over Lilli's ears to keep her from hearing the cursing in the different languages.

"Whats wrong brother?" Liechtenstein looking up at the older nation.

"I-its nothing Lilli, its just that they are saything things that I don't want you hear." Switzerland nervously answered.

"But I can only understand the english ones and I've heard them before." everyone that heard her turned to her. They all knew that once the swiss found out how his sister heard these words he was going to kill the person that she heard it from.

"Lilli where did you hear these word?" Vash by then had taken his hands off of her ears for two reason the first one was because Romano had stopped cursing and the second one was because he needed to talk to is sister face-to-face.

"From you brother." those that heard let out a gasp.

"Wh-what? When have I ever said these things in front of you?" Vash spluttered out.

"Almost every day at 3 PM, you always sit outside all alone with your gun. One day I went outside to check on you and you were shooting something and yelling those word. I went back inside because it didn't seem like a good idea to bother you." all of the European nations looked at Italy because he always had his nap at 3 'o clock so that made a lot of sense. Afterwards once everything settled down a bit they all started to chatter again and acted like nothing happened because after all this was pretty normal for a world meeting.

Ukarine noticed that she hasn't heard her sister in a while and scaned the room for her. She found her with her head in her arms and her arms on the table. Ukraine rushed towards her sister to see if she was alright. She shook her a couple times and she finally woke up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Belarus blinked the sleep out of her eyes to look around. There was a large group of nations surrounding her.

"Oh thank god you're up! I thought something was wrong with you." Ukraine gave her a really tight hug. "Is something wrong? Its not like you to just fall asleep like that."

"Oh, its nothing I just didn't sleep very well last night thats all." Belarus adverted her eyes to hide the embarrassment. Everyone slowly walked away now knowing that it was best to leave her alone. Belarus sighed. No one had even noticed that she was asleep until her sister had woken her up. The meeting started and everyone took their seat. When the meeting was over Belarus went straight home, and she ran a hot bath. She then took all of the clothes that she had worn to the meeting off and slowly sliped into the water. She sank lower and lower into the tub until you could only see her from her nose up. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit but then the image of Russia apeared and her eyes snapped open.

"Damnit why can't I get him out of my mind?" s

_'Because you still love him too much to let go, no matter how much to deny it' _the part of her that wouldn't accept the fact that she was trying to forget him responded.

'Just shut up!'

_'No. You know thats the truth and you should just accept it.'_

'Ivan is better off without me, besides its helping my relationship with other nations now that I've stop chasing him.'

_'But now you're crying over him more than ever how does that help YOU?'_

'It doesn't so just be quite about it.'

_'No.' _Belarus let out a frustrated growl and got out of the tub. She quickly threw on her night gown and went to bed hoping that sleep would shut that voice up.

Months passed and Belarus treated Russia the same way every time she saw him and afterwards she would go home and cry. From time to time Belarus wanted to go back to how she was before she decided to change. But Ivan was no longer scared of her and he **wanted** to be around her now. She couldn't go back to how she was before and scare him off now that their relationship was growing. So she had no other choice than to endure the pain and try her best move on.

But one night Russia had decided to drop in and see her. Belarus was in her room cleaning one of her many knives that she had laying around when there was a sudden knock at her door. Her eyes narrowed.

'Who the hell can that be?' she racked her brain for anybody that would still be up but all of her maids would be alseep right now and the only one that would even be awake was always downstairs. She grabbed a knife that was on the table and turned her body slightly until it was concealed.

"Come in."

"Ah, Natalia you're awake. For a moment there I thought that you were asleep." her eyes widened. The man that stood before her was none other than Russia.

"What do you want Russia?" her voice was like steel and it was icy cold.

"Can't I just visit my dear sister?" he smiled sweetly but there was something else beneath the smile and it wasn't that usual cold chill that you got. It was something else.

"What are you talking about? You've never once visited before so why now?" her sharp eyes narrowed as Russia spotted the knife that was in Natalia's hand but he wasn't fazed by it. "You're here for a reason and I want to know why." Russia sighed and gave up. His sister has always had sharp eyes, she could see if something was wrong and she could tell when someone was lying.

"I came to talk to you. Natalia please put the knife down and we can talk." she slowly set the knife down on the table with the rest of her different knives. Russia sat down on her large bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She slowly sat down and she looked at him with a cold gaze. "You know when all of this started I was rather...happy that you had finally given up." there was a pang in her heart when he said this. But then he continued,"But after a while it was different, I started to miss you...a lot. What I'm saying is that as much as I like you right now, I miss who you used to be. I think that I love you." he smiled slightly getting ready for her to jump on him and hug him really tight like she used to. But it never came he opened his eyes and Belarus was looking down at her lap and she was clutching the skirt of her night gown.

"Its a lie." she whispered hot tears burned in the corner of her eyes, she shut them tightly to keep them from flowing down her cheeks.

"What?" the surprise in Russia's voice was evident. Belarus then jumped up from the bed. And turned to face him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're lying to me! You don't mean it!" she screamed but before Russia was able to say anything she cut him off. "You have NEVER once acted like you cared about me, never once done anything for me, never once even visited me, and now you want me to believe that you acually love me?" she dropped to her knees and let all of the pent up anger and sadness out as she cried onto her bed.

"Yes that be true but please just listen to me for just a little bit. And if you still feel the same way I've leave and I won't bother you with it again. All this time I've spent all of my time running from you and I guess running from you hasn't help me really take a look at how I really feel about you. But when you finally gave it up, it finally gave me the time I needed and my life is empty without you around. Natalia I really do love you please see that." she had stopped crying in the middle of it but she heard every word he said to her. She lifted her head to look at him. There were still some tears on the corner of her eyes but she didn't look angry anymore. He smiled softly at her as he slowly wiped away the tears. He the leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, when he pulled back to look at her he saw that there was a soft smile on her lips. He got nervous when she didn't say anything and all she did was stare at him.

"Russia. I've loved you for a long time and I'd never thought that I'd ever hear you say that you loved me at all. This makes me very happy." she gave a small giggle when Russia let out a sigh of relief because he had thought that he had done something wrong and had upset her even more. Belarus slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Russia's neck and pulls him close to the point where their lips almost touch. Belarus was just happy being just like this. Russia smiles and presses his lips onto hers. Her eyes slowly close and she leans into the kiss. Her lips slowly part for him and their tounges dance with each other until the need for air became too strong. After they broke apart the two of them just laid there in a comfortable silence until Belarus grew tired and Russia had decided to leave and let her sleep.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered when he was near the door, he turned to see that she was now awake but still very tired. He smiled. Her voice was soft that he almost missed it. "Please."

"I won't." he climbed back into the bed with her and she snuggled close to him as he pulled the blanket over them "I promise."

* * *

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? Yes they are very much out of character I do know that. And I kind rushed it at the end I know, its because I've been working on this for like a while now and I needed to get it finished.**

**1. I adore these two they are so cute!**

**2. These two are my top OTP and I just threw Thailand in there for fun.**

**3. These two are so cute~**

**4. What can I say? I love these two they are one my top 5 OTPs**

**5. Again just so cute.**

**Some translations from my story, I hope its right but if it isn't please correct me.**

**Ottenere l'inferno fuori di me, bastardo: Get the hell off of me you bastard! (Italian)**

**idiota: idiot (I bet you all could've figured that out. Italian)**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
